multiversalfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyfall
Skyfall is a blue female cat with lighter stripes, light blue ticked markings on her face, chest and tail-tip and leather wings with a lighter blue membrane. She has blue eyes. Backstory In the Owerpovered Skyfall is born with a different name, Rememberance. Not much about her youth is known, until she finds the Powered and joins them alongside her sister, Confusion. Living in the Powered, she becomes really good friends with Life, Andromen, Flames, Masyaf, Divinity, and the leader, Nebula. However, things aren't as smooth with some others, particularly Death and Violence. Pretty much all other Powered were alright with her being there, and there weren't that many incidents. Rememberance was present when Flames was attacked by Death and constantly healed by Life, also called the zombification. She would then spend a lot of time near Undead, cheering him up and not worrying about possibly becoming a zombie herself. Divinity and Masyaf also rarely left his side. Over the course of the years she started noticing Divinity was spending a lot of time near her. She herself liked him, but never expected him to return the feelings. On the night of a full moon a few years later she met up with him alone on a cliff above the ocean. She confessed her love and they became mates, Divinity moving in her den. Not too long after that Rememberance found out she was pregnant with Divinity's kits, and eventually had a son, Fury. Fury never had siblings, but he had loving parents who always tried making sure he was happy at all times. However, what neither of the lovers knew was that Fury was training with Death to become stronger until the day he challenged Nebula's leadership. Divinity defended Nebula against his own son and they broke into a battle. Divinity almost lost but then suddenly pushed Fury away before getting ambushed by Death who shred his side open and killed him. Rememberance was struck the hardest, and she vowed to get revenge on Death for killing her mate. Things went downhill really quickly after that day. Rememberance stopped caring about the Powered and eventually even left them altogether, beginning a journey across the lands to find a way to get her revenge. The tales of a Skyfall temple reached her ears and so she began looking for it, hoping it would have a way for her to destroy Death for what he had done. At the temple, she was given multiple tasks to complete - which she did - for a chance to become a Skyfall. Rememberance managed to complete them all quickly and then was tried for turning into one. This didn't fail, and so she gained an alternate form, now having two - Rememberance and Skyfall. After this Rememberance started experimenting with her powers she gained. The world experienced more frequent storms and earthquakes, as well as the water level changing at more unexpected times. Other cats thought nothing of it, although they did start getting a little worried when it became even more frequent and sudden. One day the Great Battle was supposed to happen. The Powered had split into two groups, one led by Life, the other - by Death. Rememberance wasn't part of either group, but so wasn't Masyaf, whom she had learnt by now had fallen for her. The two groups met up in a clearing surrounded by a burnt forest, waiting for Masyaf to pick his team when Rememberance walked out of the bushes. Masyaf was thought to be an Unborn, but Rememberance killed him first not too long after sighting him. She walked forward and sat on a stone, facing the two groups. To everyone's horror she revealed she was behind the changes in the weather and the cause of all earthquakes and storms and everything that came along that before transforming into Skyfall. With her powers she began the destruction of her birth place, knowing this was the only way of getting her revenge. The two groups then started running away, but were unable to escape and the Owerpovered ultimately came to an end. Skyfall and Andromen were the only ones who survived this destruction. In Yedeika The first universe Skyfall visited after destroying the Multiversal was Yedeika - a world with one super-continent and a lot of water around it. Trivia * Skyfall was actually born with a different immortality type, Unaged, but during her transformation into Skyfall she gained the Unborn immortality. * Skyfall was one of the few rare Multiversal cats who had the ability to travel between universes, however she did not possess the ability to teleport outside of the Multiversal. * Skyfall became the last Skyfall due to the fact she destroyed the Temple as well with Owerpovered itself, meaning no new Skyfalls could be made.